


Happy We're Alive

by ForsakenRanger



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, F/M, Love, Tea, World of Warcraft: Legion, World of Warcraft: Shadowlands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsakenRanger/pseuds/ForsakenRanger
Summary: HFUSHGUEHGE I NEED TO POST MORE OFTEN IM SORRY
Relationships: Khadgar (Warcraft)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Happy We're Alive

**Author's Note:**

> HFUSHGUEHGE I NEED TO POST MORE OFTEN IM SORRY

Elorassa sighed as she listened to the heavy pattering of the rain against the window. The sound of thunder boomed in the distance. The wind outsite blew heavily, shaking the trees. 

  
The sweet taste of honey lingered on Elorassa's tongue as she took a sip of her tea and then set it down on the wood table in front of her. Her black eyes looked around, her heart heavy with sadness. The rain beat against the window harder.

  
 _I love you_. The words replayed in her mind endlessly. She remembered the genuine longing in her lover's bright blue eyes. The night elf had noticed the fact that Khadgar's smile seemed fake, as if he didn't want her to go beyond the veil while he couldn't. 

  
Did Khadgar think she was dead? Elorassa despised the idea of her lover thinking she had passed. She reached down and gripped the handle of the cup, taking another sip, the sweetness now tasting bitter in her mouth. 

  
Sadness and anger boiled in her gut, but she wasn't mad at anyone. She was mad at herself for not writing to Khadgar. They hadn't seen one another in months. 

  
This was the first time she had gone back to Azeroth in months, but she felt _afraid_. Afraid to face him. She was afraid of seeing disappointment in his eyes. She was afraid he didn't love her anymore. 

  
Elorassa took yet another drink of the tea and grimaced as her tastebuds were met with nothing but coldness. _Damn you, you idiot_ , she told herself, blinking back tears. She reached into her bag and caressed the purple hearthstone in her gloved hands. 

  
Her throat tightened, and she took deep breaths. She activated it and was transported to Dalaran.

  
Ignoring the almost unfamiliar chatter of the neutral city, she walked to the Violet Citadel, where Khadgar resided. As she walked up the stairs, everything seemed to go in slow motion. When she finally reached the top of the stairs, her black eyes immediately met with Khadgar's. 

  
The two gasped and ran towards one another, pulling them into a tight hug. Tears fell from Elorassa's eyes. "I'm so glad you're alive, Elorassa." Khadgar said. 

  
"I'm happy _we're_ alive." She laughed, gripping him tightly. They shared as many words of love and happiness as they could before Elorassa left again, happy Khadgar still loved her after all this time. 


End file.
